Na Lilu, Na Mulak
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Api kebencian, itulah awalnya. Coba lihat mereka semua, sang pelaku beserta korban-korbannya. Proyek puisi author, puisi 2# : Transformers Prime


**Na Lilu, Na Mulak**

 **Ambar Albatros' fanfiction**

 **Transformers Prime is owned by Hasbro**

 **.**

 **Ini adalah proyek puisi Author dimana satu puisi satu fandom**

 **.**

 **Puisi #1 – Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Puisi #2 – Transformers Prime**

* * *

 **.**

Na Lilu

.

.

.

Api kebencian

Itulah awalnya

Coba lihat ia

Ia yang selalu dielu-elukan

Ia yang selalu dipuja

Jatuh hanya karena sekali kegagalan

.

Api kebencian

Itulah awalnya

Coba lihat ia

Ia yang selalu di belakang

Ia yang selalu dijaga

Dikhianati oleh saudaranya sendiri

.

Api kebencian

Itulah awalnya

Coba lihat ia

Ia yang haus akan kekuasan

Ia yang ingin kenikmatan pribadi

Selalu berusaha

Dan mendustai dirinya sendiri

.

Api kebencian

Itulah awalnya

Coba lihat ia

Kawannya dikhianati

Dan ia mengerti

Perasaan kawannya itu

Walaupun sang kawan diam membisu

.

Api kebencian

Itulah awalnya

Coba lihat ia

Ia yang memiliki segalanya

Memilih bungkam

Dan setia kepada sang diktator

.

Api kebencian

Itulah awalnya

Coba lihat ia

Ia yang terlalu awal

Ia yang terlalu rentan

Masuk ke dalam kekacauan ini

.

Api kebencian

Itulah awalnya

Coba lihat mereka

Mereka yang dulunya bertiga

Bersama dalam satu hati

Berpisah

Hanya karena keegoisan satu orang

.

Api kebencian

Itulah awalnya

Coba lihat mereka

Mereka yang bertemu dalam keputusasaan

Menemukan setitik pelita harapan

Yang tidak akan luntur

Walaupun salah satu dari mereka pergi

Dan tidak kembali lagi

.

Api kebencian

Itulah awalnya

Coba lihat ia

Ia yang masih baru

Ia yang masih hijau

Ia yang masih polos

Akhirnya bertemu dengan sejarah

Dan bertemu dengan sang idola

Bersama

Bekerja untuk kebenaran

.

Api kebencian

Itulah awalnya

Coba lihat ia

Ia yang keras hatinya

Dan tak mengerti kehangatan dunia

Akhirnya melunak

Walaupun hanya setitik nila

.

Api kebencian

Itulah awalnya

Coba lihat ia

Ia yang hidupnya soliter

Ia yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri

Ia jugalah yang membuat petaka bagi dirinya

.

Api kebencian

Itulah awalnya

Coba lihat mereka

Mereka yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua

Bertemu dengan seseorang

Dimana mereka

Diberikan sebuah kesalahpahaman

Akan satu dengan yang lainnya

.

Api kebencian

Itulah awalnya

Coba lihat ia

Ia yang linglung

Bahwa yang mana yang dominan

Akan dia ikuti

Bagaimanapun caranya

.

Api kebencian

Itulah awalnya

Coba lihat ia

Ia yang hidupnya soliter

Dan memanfaatkan kekacauan ini

Akhirnya menjadi tumbal

Dan kehilangan kewarasannya

.

Korban, korban, dan korban

Pasti ada yang terciprat kan?

Tapi hanya sedikit saksi yang hidup

Mereka yang memegang kunci permasalahannya

Walau hanya berakhir sebagai pengamat

.

Sepasang keluarga ... mungkin?

Ayah, Ibu dan anak-anak

Bisa bisanya terlihat bahagia

Padahal situasi sedang mencekam

Bisa saja orang orang yang mereka sayangi

Meninggalkan mereka

Dengan cara yang sadis

.

Setan kembali membunuh akal sehat manusia

Seperti manusia satu ini

Hidup dengan penuh informasi

Terlena dengan teknologi asing

Lapar

Dari lapar menjadi rakus

Setelahnya menjadi haus

Lalu

Ia berakhir menjadi zombie

Yang tak pernah merasa kenyang

Maupun kelaparan

.

Mungkin ia tidak mengamati semuanya

Awan emosi menutupi penglihatannya

Membuat ia tidak dapat melihat kebenaran

Mungkin itulah ganjarannya

Namun ia telah kembali

Apa yang harus di dendamkan?

.

.

.

Na Mulak

.

* * *

 **Author corner**

 **Uh... hai. Akhirnya proyek puisi yang kedua ini selesai juga. Jika di fandom sebelah sebuah fanfik humu yang akhirnya dikelarkan di tahun ini, maka di fandom ini ada puisi. Entah kenapa endingnya begitu karena bingung mau nulis siapa lagi, ato karena ga ada harapan karena fandom ini kayak lahan pertanian yang udah tandus gegara ditinggalkan, ya udah terima apa adanya aja ya www**

 **Kemudian ... 'na lilu, na mulak' artinya adalah 'yang berpaling, yang kembali'. Terkadang, bahasa batak terlalu indah untuk dijadikan judul(...)**

 **Sekian dari saya**

 **I'm out.**


End file.
